


The View From Up There

by turnaround



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: M/M, a mention of lillie and i wish i added more of her bc im love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnaround/pseuds/turnaround
Summary: With everything that is said and done, Hau climbs Mount Lanakila.(Hau and Gladion, in between the protagonist's events of Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon.)





	The View From Up There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sylphid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphid/gifts).



> first of all: happy belated bday to Sylphid!!!! (his bday was may 10, go wish him a belated happy birthday!)
> 
> second of all, there isn't a single mention of malasadas in this fic....... i honestly cant believe myself

**i.**

When the Exeggutor Express came to a stop, Professor Kukui motioned for Hau to follow him. He exited the bus first and walked around the bus and towards the railing circling the perimeters of the west edge of the mountaintop. Immediately, Hau could see a large mass of mist that encircled, almost as if in a protective manner, another mountain that pierced the clouds and stood taller than anything else in the Alola region.

“That’s Mount Lanakila,” Kukui said. “If you look closely, you could see construction going on. That’s where the Alola’s newly established Pokémon League will be—where the strongest Alola trainers will stand!”

The strongest trainers, Hau repeated in his mind. He stared at the peak of Mount Lanakila, taking a long look at the moving cranes and the structure that was steadily taking form with each passing minute.

At the beginning of his journey—even before that, his goal was to become a great kahuna, just like his grandfather. He knew that in order to become such a kahuna, he had to equally be a strong trainer. It was always something Hau knew, something that was always common knowledge to him, but realized now that he never did take the gravity of the meaning to heart.

He remembered Gladion’s words from their first meeting.  _ Are you even taking this seriously?  _ At that time, Hau had really thought he was. Maybe he would have continued thinking that way, if it wasn’t for Moon—his rival and dear friend, who had an innate talent for battling and raising pokémon. In every battle that they had together, it always ended in her victory and with him laughing off the results and flashing a congratulatory grin to her direction. Initially, he never minded. It was all part of the journey! What was the point in holding the bitterness of loss, when that could all just be drained with positive vibes and fun.

But in their most recent battle back in Malie City, Moon had completely wiped his entire team, using only her fully evolved incineroar. She didn’t even seem to have used the fullest extent of her pokémon’s power—but, Hau realized while his team members were being healed in the Pokémon Center that she probably never even had to during their battles. She was always so in sync with her pokémon, and he really thought he was the same.

Dartrix, however, proved him wrong when Hau let it out after healing up. His partner was blatantly upset, almost causing a scene in the city. For the first time since the beginning of their journey, Hau had to return Dartrix to the pokéball.

This must have been why Gladion didn’t seem to take his answer. Even in their first meeting, Gladion knew that Hau was not taking things seriously, that he could clearly do better.

“But how?”

Hau didn’t realize he ended up speaking his thoughts out loud until he heard Professor Kukui responding, “By defeating all the trial captains and finishing your Island Challenge! Once you have proven yourself, you can enter the mountain path and make your way up to where the Pokémon League is. That’s not the best part! When you’re there, there will be the region’s strongest judges you will have to face—Alola’s very own Elite Four! Isn’t it firing you up, cousin? Just like a BLAST BURN!”

Fortunately, Professor Kukui was too energized by the image of the Pokémon League to think his question was meant for something else. After a bit more explanations, Professor Kukui took his leave, saying that he was going back to Malie City to make sure it does not end up as another incident of losing Lillie’s whereabouts.

When the bus was out of view, Hau took another glance at the mystical looking Mount Lanakila. He pictured Moon effortlessly hiking up the mountain, not once breaking a single sweat. Hau wondered if he could do the same, if he would be able to truly take things seriously as Gladion said. But he was never much of a thinker, so he tore his gaze away and made his way towards the trial site with his usual happy smile spread wide across his face. 

  
  
  


 

**ii.**

In his past, Hau remembered Guzma was a part of it. He was young, so his memories were a bit scattered everywhere in his mind, but he did recall a younger Guzma training under his grandfather for a few months or so. Hau also remembered that Guzma was a bit rough, both in a physical sense and personality-wise, so he never got too close with the trainee, but he did ask Hala why Guzma wasn’t around anymore when he left, but was given a vague answer.

He didn’t think he would end up seeing Guzma again, as the leader of Team Skull. Just as in the past, Guzma still looked intimidating and more of a powerful trainer. But despite that, Moon ended up defeating him in Malie Garden, no hint of fear anywhere on her. She was so strong, and was only getting stronger every time he saw her. Really, she was an admiration—a goal out of his reach.

But he was good at sweeping heavy thoughts under the rug, and just showered his friend with compliments. Moon just smiled in return.

The next time he bumped into her, Gladion was in the area. He was warning them about matters that would affect the entirety of the planet, if put into the wrong hands. But things would be okay, Hau thought, because Moon and Gladion were there. They would be able to handle things—protect Lillie and Nebby, because they were both super strong trainers! If Moon was able to take down Guzma without difficulty once before, she can do it again.

Besides, he believed in her. He believed that she could make it to the Pokémon League in the end.

He didn’t really take in the severity of the situation until the children’s Yungoos and Lillie were kidnapped.

Gladion was furious when he entered the Aether House, demanding Moon for a battle without any explanation because it was clear as day what had happened. Hau should have said something, that Moon was thrown into the chaos, only just returning from her rescuing Yungoos at Po Town. He was with Lillie, but she stepped forward before things would worsen. He had been shaken, unable to do anything, when Lillie—who  _ wasn’t _ even a trainer—had the courage to protect all of them despite hers and Nebby’s safety.

Since she had already been taken away, there was nothing they could do except get her and Nebby back. Gladion instructed Moon to be at Malie City’s port, that he had a very good idea where the enemy would be at. She nodded, and left the building.

“Hau.” He really didn’t want to look at Gladion; the guilt was beginning to eat him alive, but Hau knew he had to.

When he did, Hau didn’t expect to be met with a complicated expression. There was no more anger lingering in his features, nor was there a smile. It was hard to tell what Gladion was exactly feeling, and it didn’t seem like he was going to say anything else. But Hau had an idea of what Gladion did want to say.

“Are you okay?” Hau asked instead.

It took a while, but Gladion eventually nodded.

He still seemed troubled to talk, so Hau continued. “Moon is going to help! She’s—she’s really strong, and really serious when it comes to battling! So, so…!” He had to pause, suddenly the rest of what he wanted to say getting stuck at the tip of his tongue. Right, she would be able to rescue Lillie and Nebby without his help. If only he had done a better job at protecting them, if only he had taken things seriously, this mess wouldn’t have happened in the first place. If Moon can stomp on Team Skull’s hideout all by herself, then she can definitely do the same with this situation too.

Gladion broke the heavy silence by then responding with, “Hau, you’re coming too.”

Hau looked up, eyes widened with both a mix of surprise and confusion. But—why? All he did was mess things up.

“Moon is capable, sure.” Gladion let out a long sigh, then turned to the side to avoid eye contact. His cheeks were coloring with a light shade of pink as he continued, “But I need all the help I can get. As much as this is Moon’s and my fight, it’s also yours.”

This was a wake-up call for him, Hau realized, and Gladion was depending on  _ him _ .  _ Are you even taking this seriously?  _ One more time, the question rang in his mind. But not for long, because Hau had the answer now solidified.

“I’m going to take things seriously.”

That was enough for Gladion to erase his frown and pull up a grin.

  
  
  


 

**iii.**

It was as if once Hau had come to the revelation, the things on his mind seemed to weigh lighter. Sure, the situation still looked bad with the whole Lusamine and Guzma issue, but seeing Lillie now determined to make a change (with her cute new Z-move) and team up with Moon made everything okay. They were going to seek the legendary pokémon and find the two adults, and Hau trusted them more than enough to do those.

“You sure you don’t want to go with them?” He heard Gladion ask, who was walking towards him.

Hau was at the side of the boat, leaning against the rails and watching the girls until they were out of sight. He saw the last sight of Lillie giggling happily at whatever Moon was telling her, before he directed his attention to Gladion. “If I want to become a better trainer,” he started, now looking beyond the ocean blue horizon, “I have to really understand my pokémon’s feelings. I want to be in sync with them during our losses and wins this time. I’m planning on training back where I started, in Melemele Island.”

Gladion hummed, acknowledging the answer. “You’ve changed, you know. You’re no longer the amateur I met back at Akala.”

Hau let out a laugh. Right, he was different now compared to then. “It’s thanks to you, mostly.”

Gladion started coughing a bit too violently. Hau turned back to him, wide-eyed and concerned. “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah,” Gladion managed to let out, trying to control his breathing and lessen the coughs. Once he did, he took one long breath and placed his hand to his heart. “I—didn’t expect that response. It took me aback.”

Hau tilted his head to the side. “The compliment?” he asked, but the question fell short once he registered the meaning behind Gladion’s reaction. The initial worry he had melted into a warmth that was beginning to bubble within him, and couldn’t help but let his lips curve upwards.

“We only battled one time for you to see that I wasn’t taking things seriously.” The memory was so clear for him, even to this day. It might have not been that special to Gladion, since the other was all about trying to win serious battles against strong opponents. But for Hau, the moment was a saving grace. “Thinking back now, I’m glad you told me that. If I didn’t meet you then, I probably wouldn’t—no,  _ couldn’t _ —be the trainer I am today.”

Immediately Gladion shook his head. “I’m sure you could have,” he corrected. “Have some more faith in yourself. In the end, you’ve realized and you’re now making a change. If you’re able to do it now, you can do it again.”

It wasn’t that he was being exactly nice right now; Gladion wasn’t one to sugarcoat his words. But because Hau knew that fact, the words just mattered so much more. Gladion… He really believed in Hau’s strength, so what kind of person would Hau be to not accept the genuine speech?

His whole face was warming up, and it wasn’t from Alola’s sun. Not being able to talk with his usual volume in his current state, he looked at the ship’s floorboards and softly said, “Thank you.”

  
  
  


 

**iv.**

Hau received a hug from his grandfather once he arrived at his hometown. They talked for hours—how his journey had been, how the island was like ever since leaving home, his plans for the time being, his teammates that Hala hadn’t met yet. He missed this, spending carefree time with his family with nothing but joy and relaxation.

Of course, the conversation led to Gladion at some point. Surprisingly, Hala seemed to recall having a match with a trainer clothed in black and with a pokémon that he had never seen before a few years ago.

“He was around your age then,” Hala said. “Asked to have our battle in private, not wanting to gather attention for his pokémon. I respected that, a trainer wanting to do their best for their pokémon. From our battle, I knew he would grow up to be a strong lad.”

“He is, Tutu,” Hau confirmed, smiling as he pictured a younger Gladion battling with all his strength. A part of him wished that he had met Gladion back then, but he was still more than happy to just have met Gladion. “I’ve done a lot of reflecting recently, too. Gladion… After our first battle, he said that I wasn’t taking things seriously. It made me realize something really important.”

“Is that so?”

“Yup! It’s that I shouldn’t treat my losses with fun on my mind all the time, when my pokémon are working so hard for me. I wasn’t considering their feelings, and I wasn’t taking my journey as seriously as I should have.”

Hala’s grin spread wide across his face as he ruffled his grandson’s hair affectionately. “I’m proud of you, Hau. If I had known what a positive influence that the boy would have been for you years ago, I would have invited him over for dinner!”

Hau got embarrassed thinking how it would be like if Gladion did come over his house; his cousins would probably tease him to no end, and his grandfather would do the same. But it was also something to look forward to, and it would be even more fun inviting Moon and Lillie as well. There would be time in the future.

But for now, he wanted to improve himself. After this, he hoped that he would be able to meet eye-to-eye with Moon and Gladion.

On his last day, he had finally defeated his grandfather.

  
  
  
  


**v.**

Unsurprisingly, Moon ended up saving Alola. When hearing the news, Hau was filled with pride. This was the girl whom he befriended as soon as she arrived in this region, the girl whom he started his journey with, the girl who became more and more admirable with each achievement she made. While training hard with his grandfather and Ilima, he thought of her everyday, to ultimately stand on the same level as her. Perhaps not this very second, but he was gradually feeling readier.

For the first time since their journey, he realized, they were tackling the final trial at the same time. It was fun, seeing her each time they chased after the captains.

At one point, Guzma was there. He was standing in front of the Aether House, the place where Hau had learned to become the trainer he was now.  _ With Gladion’s help _ , he thought fondly.

While Guzma talked about his golisopod, his very first partner, Hau reminisced the time when he had chosen Rowlet. Though they were different people, coming from completely different backgrounds and having different lives, the way that they had chosen and met their pokémon were still the same. Funnily enough, he saw himself in the Team Skull boss. They were both under the watchful eye of Hala, after all.

“You didn’t fail to become a captain, Guzma! No matter what you might think!”  _ As much as I haven’t failed to become a serious trainer.  _ “So go become something else, something that nobody else has ever managed to be!”

Maybe those were words for himself, to bring closure to the person he had been. His heart felt immensely light after shouting those words to Guzma, who brought his hand up for a casual farewell.

He turned back to Moon, challenging her to a future serious battle. Excitement and joy welled up within him, upon seeing Moon’s grin in response. It was a sure promise, her eyes spoke.

  
  
  
  


**vi.**

Waiting at Tapu Village was Gladion. Hau immediately noticed the new, shiny Z-ring wrapped around the other’s wrist. He was sitting on the ground by the entrance of the mountain, and stood up once meeting Hau’s gaze.

“You made it,” Gladion simply said, as if he had known all along that Hau was going to be arriving at any moment. Which was flattering, as Hau really gained Gladion’s full respect since they have met.

“Were you waiting long?” Hau asked.

Gladion shook his head. “Hardly,” he replied, speaking in an unsurprising tone. He stood up and walked forward, stopping a few steps away from Hau. Casually crossing his arms across his chest, Gladion continued, “I told you, didn’t I? You’re not the amateur I viewed you as months ago. I didn’t have to think twice to know you would make it here soon.”

Making it all the way to this point was a feat; surely, Hau was not the same trainer—same  _ person _ —as he was back then. There was a small, but proud smirk on Gladion as he finished off with those words. Glimmering in his eyes was an expectancy, the look that all passing trainers gave Hau throughout his journey. When trainers meet eyes, there was only one thing to do.

“I challenge you to a rematch, Hau,” Gladion said, readying his pokéball. The crystal on his Z-ring shimmered brightly under the sun’s rays. “Give me a good one to remember.”

With full determination that grew and kindled strongly in his heart and a wide grin of his own, Hau nodded and readied his own.

  
  
  
  


**vii.**

In the end, Silvally fell in defeat. Hau ended victorious and, this time, Gladion was perfectly satisfied with the results.

They walked together to the town’s Pokémon Center, side by side. It reminded Hau of when they had to team up during the Aether infiltration, how fluid their teamwork turned out to be despite only having one not-so-serious battle months ago. Their compatibility as trainers and partners had really made Hau think back then that—yes, they really were destined to meet.

They sat on the empty benches inside the center while waiting for their teammates to heal up. The bench was long, but they had silently agreed to sit closely next to each other. It was quiet in the building, being that they were the only trainers around, and so peaceful. It was nice having Gladion as company, and he was sure Gladion felt the same, seeing the light brush of pink coating his cheeks.

Noticing that Hau was staring a bit, Gladion quickly stared down at the floor and let out an embarrassed cough. “Hau,” he said after a few seconds to control his breathing. “There is… something I wanted to tell you.”

Gladion sounded pretty serious and a bit anxious, but also as if he had made a tough decision after some time of thinking. “What is it?” Hau asked, making sure to keep on a relaxed tone so that Gladion could ease up.

Although Hau didn’t notice that he placed his hand on top of Gladion’s, though Gladion seemed to relax more into the touch if anything. “I’ve done a lot of thinking…” Gladion paused to turn his palm upwards. Their fingers interlocked perfectly. “You and Moon, you both are getting stronger. I can’t let myself fall behind. But this time, with my pokémon, I decided that we should go on a proper journey. A journey in Kanto.”

The region where Moon came from, the origin of Pokémon Gyms and the first Pokémon League. There were a lot of neat pokémon there and many powerful trainers. It was a place fitting for Gladion.

Hau smiled, respecting Gladion’s decision wholeheartedly. “When do you plan on going?”

“As soon as I deliver Lillie’s message to Moon.” Subconsciously, Gladion squeezed his hand on Hau’s. Of course, Hau squeezed back without question, earning a soft smile from Gladion. He continued, “She’ll be here soon, I’m sure. I plan on battling her one last time. Silvally has been looking forward to it ever since evolving.”

“That’s only fair to Silvally, and the rest of your team,” Hau agreed.

So, Gladion made a decision for himself too. Very soon, he was going to be in a whole different region that was a long boat ride away. They had gotten into terms with each other not too long ago, and probably the old Hau would have whined about it. But Hau knew this was something that Gladion wished to overcome on his own, just as much as Hau had done for himself.

“Are you prepared for the climb up Mount Lanakila?” Gladion asked.

Hau sheepishly laughed. “I might have to stock up first. I just ended up coming to Tapu Village first,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. “Probably because somewhere in my heart, I had a feeling you were waiting for me.”

Gladion’s face reddened enough for it to be conspicuous. Instead of saying anything otherwise about the statement, however, Gladion said in a quiet voice, “I’m glad, then.”

Hau settled for a gentle smile as he asked, “Will you write to me when you arrive in Kanto?”

“Yeah.” Gladion nodded. “As soon as I arrive.”

  
  
  


 

**viii.**

His journey was reaching its peak. Months ago, he was a regular boy from Iki Town who picked a rowlet as his partner and challenged the new kid to a pokémon battle. Now, he was a trainer who completed the entirety of the Island Challenge and was about to make his way to the Alola’s Pokémon League that stood proudly as the highest point of the whole region. Waiting for him up there was Moon—the strongest trainer he had ever known and was proud to call her his rival and best friend.

With all that was said and done, Hau began his climb up Mount Lanakila.

  
  
  
  


 

**ix.**

Back when Professor Kukui showed him the construction of the Pokémon League at the top of Mount Hokulani, Hau had doubted that he would make it there. It was a far-fetched dream, an accomplishment that was something he didn't deserve to set eyes upon. And yet, here he was, standing on one side of the battlefield that shine brightly under the moon’s bright rays shining through the glass dome ceiling.

He looked directly at Moon. This was it, the all-out battle that Hau and his team were looking forward to ever since they had become in sync with their thoughts and emotions. His heart was racing.

“You’re kinda my hero, Moon,” Hau said. He was so thankful for her, so lucky that she was the new kid moving to Alola. He really hoped that all the gratitude he felt for her would fully pour out in this battle. “I learned that it’s more fun when pokémon and their trainers are sharing the same thoughts, and get along as really good friends! I really look up to you, ya know? Because you taught me so much, I want to have a serious battle with you! So let’s have a battle worthy of this moment!”

It seemed that his words really reached her, because Moon had the most proud expression he had ever seen on her. His heart warmed up, and he was sure hers did too.

By the end of their longest battle yet, Moon won and became the first Champion of Alola. It was fun, like how he felt for all his battles with her. But, for the first time, he was also very frustrated. His feelings were a mess, but the excitement ruled over all of them.

Yup, Moon deserved the win. The most important thing, however, was that he and his partners have been in the best form they have ever been in! This island challenge was truly going to be the most memorable event of his life.  
  
  
  


 

 

**x.**

A week later, Hau received a letter. There was no question whom this was from. He sat down on the grass in front of his house and carefully opened the envelope. (Honestly, at first glance, Gladion didn’t seem like the kind of person to possess neat handwriting. The letter proved him wrong.)

_ Dear Hau, _

_ I made it to Kanto. It was a long ferry ride. My pokémon were getting restless. _

_ We’re going to take part in the Pokémon Gym challenge here. I heard it was difficult getting all eight badges of the region, but that won’t stop us. I don’t plan on battling the Champion here—the first one I want to face is Moon. I heard she had become the Champion during my trip to here. You battled against her for the spot, didn’t you? Make sure to tell me about the battle when I return. I want to hear it from you. And you better tell her that she needs to hold that position until I get back. _

_ And you better get stronger too, because Moon isn’t the only one I plan to battle. You’re first on the list, Hau. …Mostly because I plan to tell you something in person. _

_ So until then, don’t you dare look at anyone else. _

Of course, Hau had a strong idea of what those words were. He wanted to hear them badly, but he would wait for Gladion’s return.

 

After all, Gladion had done the same for him.


End file.
